


Attempt

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an attempt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attempt

_If you can keep me down, I’ll stay on my knees for the night._

 

Kankri bit his lip hard to keep focused. He was straddling the bare waist of Cronus Ampora, and he had not been expecting this in the least.

The seadweller chuckled, still chewing his cigarette and looking through half-closed eyes at the mutantblood. His hair was mussed, skin decorated with a few white lines and inked artwork.

Kankri swallowed thickly; and Cronus purred up at him.

"Problem, babe?"

"N-no!", snapped Kankri before leaning down and nuzzling his matesprit’s throat… Just before moving to a strong shoulder and biting sharply. The action masked his whine at the low sound that purred from the seadweller beneath him. Hips moved in a sinuous wave, making Kankri’s jaw fall slack and he gasped.

A soft snap, and Kankri hissed a swear before whining Cronus’ name as his matesprit reversed roles.

"They ain’t made a knot nor rope that can hold me.", was the sentence growled into Kankri’s ear, making him tremble, "And you tryin’ like that went and got me real  _riled up_.”

Kankri whimpered as hips pressed against his own. Cronus had easily broken the thin bonds that had been around his wrists; a common happenstance when Kankri got the urge to try and call the shots.

He vowed that next time, he’d make Ampora submit… but for tonight?

Tonight he was perfectly alright with losing his voice.


End file.
